


Sing Me to Sleep. (Creepypasta X Oc) {Discontinued}

by Flowers_And_Bruises



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_And_Bruises/pseuds/Flowers_And_Bruises
Summary: You may think it's insane to fall for bloodthirsty killers and you'd be right....if I wasn't a killer. I'm not bloodthirsty, no, no, no way hun. I just kill because it make me feel powerful and in control of the situation and I'm not insane either. I know you think I must be insane if killing makes me feel in control and powerful, but no hun. I have a moderately stable sanity, but enough about me. Let's just continue on with the insane story of falling for bloodthirsty killers. ( Notes: E.J is gay in my story heh sorry. ) (Warnings: Gore, Violence, Profanity, Horror, X OC. )





	1. Chapter 1

So I'm going to let you guy submit your OCs so they can be part of this book, my only two rules are use the form and please don't give me too many I might get overwhelmed and have a small breakdown.  
Form for Submission~  
Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Title:  
Age:   
Sex:  
Gender Identity:  
Sexuality:   
Crush:  
Team:  
Looks:  
Weapon(s):  
Species:  
Power(s):  
Phobia(s):  
Disorder(s):  
Blood Type:  
Backstory:  
Other:


	2. ~*Chapter 1*~

I ran and ran, my footsteps were heavy and loud. My breath was short and ragged. My lungs were burning and my legs were sore, but I knew if I stopped running they'd be ripping out my organs and using them as decorations or making me watch as they slowly break off all my fingers and toes, or even worse. My stomach did a flip thinking of what the could do to me if they caught me. I kept running until I tripped and tumbled down a hill, crashing into and old log. I groaned and sat up. I shook my head, then slowly tried to stand only to hiss in pain and fall back down. 'YOU WEAK PATHETIC GIRL!!! YOU SPRAINED YOU BLOODY ANKLE' Rex roared inside my head. "Shut up, Rex. I didn't sprain it. It just hurts from all the running...yeah, that's right." I hissed, slowly trying to stand again only for the same thing to happen. "Never mind it's sprained." I groaned. 'Idiot.' Karma scoffed. "I'd like to see you get up! I'd like to see you run from bloodthirsty killers!" I seethed. "Oh wait, you can't! Because you inside my head!" I hissed. 'No, No, No lucky. I'm you....' Karma laughed. I groaned then stopped, hearing the thudding footsteps off the killer that were following me. "Shit. Fuck. Oh god. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die!" I whispered-yelled. 

 

I placed my head in my hands. I was going to die. They were going to break off my toes and fingers. They're going to rip out my organs and use them for decoration. I heard the footsteps come close then stop. I looked up and there they were, staring down at me. A sinister look on some of their faces. "Aw did the poor girly hurt herself?" The joker wannabe teased. I looked down at my ankle and growled. "....Don't tease me...." I seethed. "What was that girly, you're gonna have to talk louder." A masked one said. "I said..."I raised my head and grabbed my boot knife, "Don't fucking tease me!" I yelled, the adrenaline from this life or death situation kicked in. I stood and stabbed the joker wannabe in the shoulder and ran. 

 

After a short while the pain kicked in again. I cried out and fell, landing on my side. Tears stung my eyes as I panted for breath. 'Bravo, you gonna die..." Rex clapped slowly. "Sh-Shut up." I hissed, tears running down my face. "I'm not gonna die...I survived this long haven't I?" I added and smiled, but who was I fooling. "Oh what am I saying, I'm gonna fucking die!" I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. My adrenaline was gone along with my strength and will. 

 

After a while I heard leaves crunch and then some chuckling. "Aw g-g-g-girly *tic* didn't g-g-g-get that *tic* far." One of them said, I could hear his neck crack when he talked. "Just get this over with..." I mumbled. "What was that girly." One of them said. I rolled as best as I could onto my back and stared up at them. "Just fucking kill me already! Break off all my toes and fingers slowly. Rip out my organs and use them as your decorations! Go on! Do it! Kill me! Take my fucking life! I don't care anymore....I don't even know why I even tried to run away...." I closed my eyes and let tears slip from my eyes, awaiting death. They scoffed. "It's n-n-no fun *tic* when th-th-they want to *tic* die." The Ticking one said. I opened my eyes, "W-Wait you're not gonna kill me.". One of them sighed, "Sadly, no." The joker rejects sighed and picked me up.  "Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down! Don't touch me!" I yelled as I was flung over the Joker rejects shoulder. "Slender's gonna kill us..." I heard an unrecognizable voice say. "Yeah, but maybe he could see some potential in her? Or maybe he'll kill her, either way works." The joker reject said. "Yeah well..." Some one started then there was a face in front of mine. "Looks like you're coming home with us girly." A link look-alike said. "One, I have a name so stop calling me 'girly'. Two, Home? With you? and Three, Who the fucking hell are you jackasses?!" I said. "One, What is you name? Two, Yes, you're coming home with us. Three, I'm BEN Drowned. The one caring you is Jeff The Killer. And he's Ticci Toby." BEN said, pointing to a boy with a mouth guard and goggles, who was waving frantically. I weakly waved back, "Hi, and I'm Jack Flowers....Call me Lucky though....". "We're here." Jeff, I suppose, said.

 

'Fan-Fucking-Tastic, Jack. You got yourself kidnapped.' Karma said clapping slowly. Yeah, fan-fucking-tastic.


	3. ~*Chapter 2*~

I tried to look over my shoulder, failing might I add. "We're here? Where are we?" I asked. "O-O-Our *tic* home. " Toby bluntly replied. "Oh....kay...." I mumbled. I heard the door open and we walked in. I looked around at the walls and then at the floor, cracked and bloodstained white walls and dirty, matted and bloodstained carpet. I wounder how they haven't gotten sick yet or died. We entered a room and I was put down, well more like slammed down, onto a hard surface. I hissed in pain, "Ow....fuck!"  I seethed, reaching up and holding my head. Jeff chuckled. I slowly sat up, "You could be more gentle next time, you know." I hissed. "Yeah, be gently with the lady~" BEN purred. I snapped my head towards him, "Call me by my name. I'm not 'girly' or 'lady'. I'm lucky, got it?" I hissed. "Jeez, you're a little feisty aren't you?" BEN asked, putting his hands up in defense. "Call me 'feisty' again and I'll rip your teeth out!" I seethed. "Alright, Alright. Jeez." BEN  slowly backed away.

I groaned and reached up to hold my hand, "God danmit, Rex..." I cursed. "R-R-*tic*Rex?" Toby asked. "Uhm...I'll explain later...." I said

After a little bit of waiting someone walked into the room. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room?"

I looked up seeing a male with a dark navy blue mask, that was really the only color on him the res of him ranged from a light grey to an ink black, except for his dark and very messy brown hair. Dark grey sweater, black jeans and black shoes. A weird ink black substance dripped from the eye sockets on his mask. He looked prey badass.

"Well E.J, this little lady here has something wrong with her ankle." Jeff stated simply. "Weren't you suppose to kill her? Wait, don't tell me all three of you love her?" E.J burst out laughing. "We-We-W-e don't *tic* love h-h-h-her!" Toby protested. "We're not suppose to feel 'love' or 'sympathy' for others. We're killers, we have no link to such a human emotion. We cut those links off years ago." BEN said, crossing his arms. E.J recovered from his laughing fit, he turned serious pretty quick, "Why is she still alive then and with you three?".  Jeff shrugged, "Well, Why not? Just hurry up and fix her ankle so me can take her to Slender...We'll see what he wants to do with her then." E.J scoffed before going to fix my ankle.

 

I growled lowly as Toby tried to steady my on my crutches. "Fuck off. I got this." I hissed. "Hurry up!" Jeff snapped as he walked down the hall. "Shut it Joker reject!" I snapped back, limping on my crutches in attempt to catch up. "Be lucky I don't snap your neck, right now!" Jeff hissed. I held up one of crutches, "Bitch, I got crutches, I could beat you with these!" I hissed back. 

Before the fight could get physical we were lifted into the air. I yelped and Jeff growled, "Hey!". Jeff was put down but I was still held in the air, "Why is she still alive?"


	4. A/N

Yeah, I know 2 chapters in and I already gave up. I suck. I know sorry. But, just in case you still want to read and Creepypasta X OC. I'll be making another one, but this time with a male oc. ......I think I write better X OCs when the OC is a male..... :'>

Anyway I'll keep you posted on that one encase you want to read it.

See you on my nest book, my lovelies.

~Flowers_&_Bruises 


End file.
